Zinda OneShot Zoe and Linda go shopping
by Zoe Hanna World
Summary: One Shot for the amazing @SarahLilyDowsin my friend. Zoe and Linda go shopping for the afternoon, but what will happen to them, with Zoe helping Linda? Enjoy xx


Zinda OneDhot

Zoe and Linda go shopping after a long shift at Holby ED

Shopping for dresses

Mcdonald's for lunch

Has hiccups

Gets pushed over

Zoe and Linda had a really bad shift that morning, Linda was sat in the staffroom on the bar stools, Zoe saw and came in,

"That case in resus, it's affected me too", Zoe opened up as she came and sat opposite her friend,

"Yeah", Linda drank some more of her drink,

"How about we have a Zinda afternoon, you and me, my teat", Zoe smiled,

"Yeah OK, I fancy Clothes shopping", Linda perked up and smiled back at Zoe,

"OK, meet by my car in Five Minutes, I'll just get my stuff", Zoe stood up, kissed Linda on the head and left for her office. Linda smiled as she stood and put her coat on, she was happy she had a friend like Zoe,

Half an hour later, the girls were in town,

"Zoe, I fancy looking for dresses, I like them, and you wart them for work all the time", Linda smiled as he looked in the window of a dress shop which had recently opened in towm,

"Yeah OK, come on", Zoe opened the door of the shop and they went in,

The girls started looking around,

"Zoe, this one is good for you", Linda found another suit dress,

"Yeah, that would be good for work, Zoe liked it so held onto it,

There was more wondering,

"Linda, how about this for you", it was a summer kind of dress, pink, Zoe knew Linda liked pink,

Linda liked it,

"Yeah, I like that Zoe, you should buy me clothes more often", Linda took the dress, and Zoe paid for them both, as it was a treat for Linda from Zoe, after the horrid case in resus, which was a child,

After the girls had enjoyed the shopping, Linda began hungry,

"Zoe, I'm hungrey, can we got for food please?", Linda asked politely,

"Oh Linda, you and food", Zoe smiled as they walked along, "Where would you like to go?",

Linda didn't have to think about the answer at all,

"McDonald's, Zoe you knew I was going to say that didn't you", Linda giggled,

"Yes I did, and yes we can, come on", Zoe giggled back,

After a while of walking they came to McDonald's, they both sat down at a bar table in the window,

"I think I'm going to have a cheese burger", Linda said, looking at Zoe,

"Yes, I'm buying, and I think I'll have the chicken salad", Zoe stood, giving the stare at Linda which knew she loved, the kind which nly the best friends gave.

Linda was sat waiting, she checked her phone, then a man came over to see her, Linda didn't know who he was,

"HI", the man said,

"HI, but I don't know you", Linda said, then looked away,

"I think you do Linda Andrews", the man was angry, but for what Linda didn't know,

"Please leave me alone", Linda said as she stood, to call Zoe, But the man was there first,

"So you want to start something are we?", the man stood and stood and pushed Linda onto the floor, just as Zoe came,

"Excuse me, please leave my friend alone", Zoe was never going to let a man do this to her friend, Zoe held her hand out and Linda took it,

"Who are you?", the man was not going to tell Zoe who he was, and Zoe could tell he feared Zoe,

"Dr Hanna, and I will report this unless you leave now", Zoe was firm, Lina in the meanwhile had stood up, crying slightly into Zoe's right shoulder,

The man left, Linda held onto Zoe,

"It's OK, now the man's gone", Zoe gently rubbed her friend's back,

The man walked off and Linda sat down with Zoe,

"Here you go", Zoe hands Linda her lunch,

"Thanks Zoe, for lunch and the man", Linda smiled and the girl ate

Once they had finished their food, Zoe had another suggestion,

They walked towards the car as Zoe asked Linda,

"Linda, you fancy staying over at mine tonight?", Zoe predicted the answer, they sat in the car,

"OOWW Yes please Zoe, and thanks for this afternoon. I knew I could count on my true friend", Linda smiled and hugged Zoe, who hugged Linda back. Zoe knew Linda was her best friend and Linda knew how much Zoe cared.


End file.
